dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred using a Crystal Dragon and a Lichen Dragon, in either order, at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Earning Rates Gallery EmeraldDragonFacebookAnnouncement2013.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Notification 2013 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessage2013.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message 2013 Emerald Dragon Notification 2013.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Notification 2013 EmeraldDragonLastCall2013.jpeg|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2013 EmeraldDragonLastCallFacebookNotification2013.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2013 EmeraldDragonLastCallFacebookMessage2013.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2013 EmeraldDragonLimitedSaleFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Notification 2014 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessage2014.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message 2014 EmeraldDragonFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2014.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2014 EmeraldDragonExpiredEarlyMarket2014.png|Emerald Dragon Market Timer (Expired Early 2014) EmeraldDragonExpiredEarlyBreedingHint2014.png|Emerald Dragon Breeding Hint Timer (Expired Early 2014) EmeraldDragonExpiredEarlyUnlockedBreedingHint2014.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Unlocked Breeding Hint Timer (Expired Early 2014) EmeraldDragonExpiredEarlySocial2014.jpeg|Emerald Dragon Social Menu Timer (Expired Early 2014) DiamondDragonLastCallEmeraldDragonComingSoonFacebookPost2015.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Coming Soon 2015 DiamondLastCallAndEmeraldComingSoonInGameNotification2015.jpg|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification: Coming Soon 2015 EmeraldDragonLastCallPearlDragonComingSoonFacebookPost2015.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2015 EmeraldDragon&PearlDragonIn-GameNotification2015.png|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2015 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessage2016.jpg|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message 2016 EmeraldDragonInGameNotification2016.png|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification 2016 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2016.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2016 EmeraldDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2016.png|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2016 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessage2017.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message 2017 EmeraldDragonInGameNotification2017.png|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification 2017 EmeraldDragonFacebookMessageLastCall2017.png|Emerald Dragon Facebook Message: Last Call 2017 EmeraldDragonInGameNotificationLastCall2017.png|Emerald Dragon In-Game Notification: Last Call 2017 EmeraldDragonHatch.png|Emerald Dragon Hatch Menu EmeraldDragonGoal.png|Emerald Dragon Goal EmeraldDragonHint.png|Emerald Dragon Breeding Hint Release History Notes *The was released along with the Gemstone Island, Gemstone Flag, Enchanted Breeding Cave, and the Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *On its intial release, the was released without an affiliated decoration. With its third release, the was released along with the Emerald Triquetra. **The is the only gemstone dragon that did not have a limited decoration released along with it in its original release. *Emerald is the birthstone for the month of May. *The is the first gemstone dragon (a class of dragons that earn gems) to be added to DragonVale. *On January 24, 2013, the 's description was slightly changed. The last line of the previous description was: "Because they're imbued with a special magic from the Shimmering Isles, these dragons can NOT breed with other dragons." *Initially, the was available at level 11, but the level availability was changed on October 9, 2013, to level 12. *The cannot breed with any other dragon, including breeding with another . *On May 1, 2014, the , was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on May 4, 2014, when the price rose from 150 to 1500 gems. *On May 30, 2014, the Market Countdown for the ended one day prior to when it left the market. This resulted in the countdown displaying "expired!" when it was done counting down until it left the market on May 31, 2014. *On June 15, 2016, the 's description was slightly changed. The last line of the previous description was: "Emerald dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." **On June 22, 2016, an extra line was added to the end of the 's description stating: "This dragon cannot breed at this time." *On June 14, 2017, the was listed on sale at a reduced price for a limited period of time. **The 's sale ended on June 15, 2017, when the price rose from 225 to 1,500 gems. Possible References *The 's description states "hidden within the Sedna Mountains." Sedna spelled backwards is "Andes". This is likely a reference to Andes Mountains, the longest continental mountain range in the world, and one of the main areas in which the world's emeralds are mined. *"Sedna" may be a reference to Sedna, the Goddess of the sea and marine animals in Inuit mythology, also known as the "Mother of the Sea" or "Mistress of the Sea". Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons Category:Gemstone Dragons